Tes larmes
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • É por mim que você chora? - Spoilers do episódio 10 - Nezumi/Shion - Meio fluffy 8D •


**No. 6 **não me pertence.

**Observações: 1. **_SPOILERS!_ Do episódio 10 do anime. **2.** Feita meio às pressas, para que eu enfim possa voltar a estudar sem ficar pensando nesses dois e nesse episódio. **3.** Espero que alguém goste da fic (e se pudesse comentar dizendo o que achou, eu não me iportaria não... mas só se fosse possível )**. 4.**Sem beta, como sempre. Peço mil perdões de antemão pelos erros**.**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tes larmes<strong>

_"É por mim que você chora?"_

* * *

><p>As lágrimas que caíam dos olhos de Nezumi eram uma novidade surpreendente. A culpa e o medo ainda o preenchiam - <em>ele havia tirado uma vida!<em> _O cheiro do sangue o estava deixando tonto.._. -, mas aquelas lágrimas que saíam sinceras e arrependidas conseguiram que sua atenção fosse inteiramente _direcionada a ele_.

- Fui eu! - Ele dizia com sofreguidão, como se a culpa fosse exclusivamente dele. Parecia não se importar com o sangue que escorria de seus próprios ferimentos, preocupado apenas com ele. Shion sentia em seu âmago um pouco de orgulho e contentamento ao notar que aquelas lágrimas eram inteiramente dele. Orgulho e contentamento misturados com tristeza, angústia e culpa. Ele não queria vê-lo chorar.

Nunca acreditara que Nezumi seria capaz de demonstrar tamanha sensibilidade. Ficara claro que ele fora condicionado a agir como um bastardo na imensa maioria das vezes - e era bastante raro que isso não acontecesse. A vida não fora complacente com ele, um menino que desde cedo aprendera o quanto ela podia ser cruel.

A vida não era complacente com ninguém.

E exatamente por isso Nezumi parecia adotar uma postura que visava protegê-lo - _do quê, exatamente?_

Acostumara-se com o jeito muitas vezes seco, arrogante e indiferente com que ele se comportava e, exceto quando esse jeito rude o feria de verdade, achava levemente divertido. Era uma experiência... diferente conviver com alguém de personalidade tão marcante.

Água caía ao seu redor - os sensores de incêndio devem ter sido acionados por aquela fumaça -, ele não notara isso antes. Não até recordar que a situação era levemente similar à de quatro anos atrás, quando Nezumi lhe aparecera ferido. A diferença é que ele não chorava naquela noite _- talvez prova de que algo havia mudado desde então._

Mas o sentimento que aquela imagem lhe inspirava era idêntico. Uma vontade de ajudá-lo, protegê-lo, não sair de seu lado. Afeição que o movia sem que ele soubesse explicar como seus pés ganhavam vida e o impeliam a ir até ele e tocá-lo, dizer-lhe que não era culpa dele até que aquelas lágrimas parassem de cair.

"_É realmente por mim que você chora?",_ pergunta em pensamento, incapaz de exteriorizar aquilo em que seu coração acreditara desde o primeiro momento em que o ouvira soluçar.

Nezumi levantou a mão direita - cujo braço não estava machucado - e procurou enxugar as lágrimas, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado pelas lágrimas derramadas, mas aparentando indiferença. Mas a verdade é que ele se perguntava o que raios Shion estava fazendo? Notava a mudança nele que se sucedera a entrada deles naquele lugar, não era essa a ideia quando ele o levou ali, então _por quê?_

Só restava culpar-se.

- Desculpe. - O pedido saiu baixo, os olhos dele o encaravam, tristes. Uma das mãos de Shion moveu-se de encontro à sua, que ficara paralisada em seu rosto, a meio caminho de secar aquelas incômodas lágrimas, e delicadamente tocou-lhe a pele, fazendo-o sentir em sua mão e em sua face o mesmo calor que sentira há quatro anos.

E depois Shion aproximou-se, beijando-lhe a testa. A sensação dos lábios dele em sua pele era reconfortante. Cálida e gentil como Shion era.

- Não é sua culpa. - Ele afirmou ainda uma última vez antes de mexer-se para fazer um curativo improvisado nos ferimentos de Nezumi que ainda vertiam sangue - se as coisas continuassem daquela forma, não seria nada agradável ou saudável.

Nezumi ainda vislumbrou um sorriso discreto nos lábios do garoto enquanto ele cuidadosamente procurava parar o sangramento da sua perna e não compreendeu o motivo daquele sorriso. Não era algo que se pudesse esperar em um cenário como aquele em que estavam.

Entretanto, Shion estava feliz em ver o quão humano um rato poderia ser, mesmo depois de tudo o que passou. Estava feliz porque eles estavam passando por aquilo tudo juntos. E então eles poderiam apoiar um ao outro.

E estava feliz por ter visto as lágrimas mais bonitas de todas as que já haviam sido vistas por ele - mesmo que ainda fosse triste ver alguém de quem se gosta chorar. Estava decidido a guardá-las carinhosamente na memória, não queria vê-las nunca mais.

Não se ele pudesse evitar.

"_Não quero mais vê-las cair por mim"  
><em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Por mais que eu tenha prometido a mim mesma não escrever outra fic de No.6 por agora, não contive o impulso de escrever essa ficlet sobre esses dois. Nem sei o que dizer dessa fic, mas, sei lá, acho que ela parece estranha. E a ideia era pegar a cena e desenvolvê-la, já que o anime não mostra o intervalo desde que o Shion diz que a culpa não é do Nezumi até o momento em que ele termina de fazer aquele curativo improvisado - se é que posso chamar aquilo realmente de curativo xD. É apenas uma suposição de uma fangirl. E o título significa "tuas lágrimas", em francês.

Mas espero que tenham gostado, pelo menos um pouquinho.

_(e, por favor, não favoritem sem dizer pelo menos um "legal", porque é realmente frustrante... é possível? =B Grata desde já ;D)_

_**Lirit - Setembro de 2011**  
><em>


End file.
